This invention relates to a guitar sling, and specifically a guitar sling that allows the musician to move and hold the guitar in any desirable instrument position, while also xe2x80x9cself-balancingxe2x80x9d the guitar in that position during performance.
Guitar straps for supporting a guitar during performance are well known in the music industry. Conventional guitar straps consist of lengths of webbing, leather or cloth whose ends are connected to the strap buttons found on most guitars. The strap buttons of conventional guitars are located at opposite ends of the guitar body. When attached, the strap is worn over the musician""s shoulder so that the guitar is suspended at the front of the musician in position and orientation in which the musician can play the instrument.
Conventional guitar straps provide the musician with a limited ability to adjust the guitar""s placement and orientation (instrument position) with respect to the musician""s body. The instrument can be raised or lowered with respect to the musician (vertical adjustment) by changing the length of the strap. Of course, changing the length of the guitar strap is impractical during performance. More importantly, guitar musicians often need to reposition the guitar with respect to the musician""s body in order to have greater access to the neck or bridge as performance requires. Musicians may shift the guitar horizontally left or right across the musician""s body, or rotate the guitar to gain better access to the neck. Conventional guitar straps limit the range of instrument positions and will not support and balance the guitar in these various positions. Gravity and the external force exerted on the guitar by the musician during performance will cause the guitar to shift and settle back to a natural balanced instrument position created by the connection of the guitar strap to the guitar. Consequently, the musician must physically support and balance the guitar in any particular position while performing. In trying to support the guitar in any particular instrument position, the musician may need to alter his own posture, which can affect the musician""s performance in some manner or degree.
While allowing for some limited range of adjustment, conventional guitar straps do not afford musicians the freedom or ability to readily move and support the guitar in any desired instrument position. Consequently, a need exists for a guitar strap that allows a guitar to be supported in any desired instrument position. In addition, a need exists for a guitar strap that will support and balance that instrument position without altering the musician""s performance.
The guitar sling of this invention allows the musician to move and hold the guitar in any desirable instrument position, that is any position and orientation of the guitar with respect to the musician""s body. The sling will xe2x80x9cself-balancexe2x80x9d the guitar in any instrument position and maintain that position while the guitar is played. The term, xe2x80x9cself-balancingxe2x80x9d means that the guitar will balance and right itself in any position so that the weight of the guitar is naturally supported by the sling without the musician altering his own posture in order to hold or play of the guitar.
Four different embodiments of the guitar sling of this invention are described herein. Each embodiment of the sling consists of four basic components: a guitar strap, a length of cord, cord locks, a fixed strap coupler and a traveling strap coupler. The length of cord is connected between the strap buttons of the guitar and drawn taut across the back of the guitar body by the cord locks. The fixed strap coupler is connected to the strap button at the base of the guitar neck. The traveling strap coupler is mounted to the cord to freely slide along the length of the cord. One end of the guitar strap is connected to the fixed strap coupler while the other end is connected to the traveling strap coupler. The four embodiments of the sling of this invention function and operate identically and differ only in the manner in which the cord is secured to the strap buttons and the manner that the guitar strap is connected to the strap couplers.
The weight of the guitar is supported by the guitar strap, which is worn over the musician""s shoulder. The movement of the traveling strap coupler along the length of the cord allows the musician to selectively position the guitar in any position or orientation for an optimal instrument position. The guitar can be shifted and moved horizontally left and right across the front of the musician, as well as rotated to change the angle of the guitar neck. As the position and orientation of the guitar changes with respect to the musician""s body, the traveling strap coupler will shift along the length of the cord to compensate for gravitational and external force exerted on the guitar. The movement of the traveling strap coupler allows the xe2x80x9cself balancingxe2x80x9d of the guitar. Consequently, the musician can move the guitar from position to position without readjusting the sling or strap connections. The sling will xe2x80x9cself-balancexe2x80x9d the guitar in any position relative to the musician""s body and maintain that position, while allowing the guitar to be freely played.
Accordingly, an advantage of this invention is that the sling allows the musician to move and hold the guitar in any desirable instrument position with respect to the musician""s body.
Another advantage is that the sling will xe2x80x9cself-balancexe2x80x9d the guitar in any instrument position and maintain that position while the guitar is played.
Another advantage is this guitar sling provides greater musician comfort because the guitar can be shifted between optimal instrument positions during a performance.
Another advantage is that the sling is for the musician because the strap contacts more of the musicians back and shoulders.
Another advantage is that the sling provides a safe and secure connection to the guitar.
Another advantage is that the sling can be used with other conventional guitar straps.
Another advantage is that the sling components, except for the guitar strap are not visible during performance and therefore do not detract from the aesthetic appearance of the guitar.
Other advantages will become apparent upon a reading of the following description.